


That hole in the wall

by Epicaricacy, LeiRei



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Just a reason to see them fucking to be honest, M/M, One Shot, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicaricacy/pseuds/Epicaricacy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiRei/pseuds/LeiRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where in Ezreal and Ekko lives in the normal world; Ezreal is a famous archaeologist while Ekko is a college prodigy. They’ve been together for months now and are starting to get to know more of each other everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That hole in the wall

Jealousy wasn’t much of a common thing in his household, his current one or in his parent’s ancestral home from where he was born or raised. Being the only child, he rarely experienced getting jealous of other kids of his age, but not experiencing that particular emotion didn’t mean that he ended up getting spoiled rotten by his parents. In fact, they handled him with a strictness that only showed how much they loved him, and even if he used to question their methods back when he was a kid, by now he learned to accept them as their way of showing that they care.

Another rule that he lived by is to avoid fighting with anyone; his parents rarely even fight among themselves, and if they do ended up in a row, they’d be sure not to show it to him, so he grew up trying to settle any score before they escalated into fist fights or something worse. Being in a relationship taught him how difficult trying to maintain that type of mindset, many a times he found himself ending up in a screaming match with his younger lover or with someone -- more commonly him-- walking out, calling for a timeout. And more or less, he believes that fights were quite petty and were just them being stubborn to admit each other's fault, but boy was he wrong, and glad that he actually was, for once. 

They were in the living room, finally able to find a few minutes of rest after accommodating some of his fellow colleagues who came over to greet him. A few minutes before his work mates went out of the condominium-- and therefore leaving him alone with Ekko who was also hanging out in his condo when they suddenly dropped by-- his white haired lover used to be cordial to him, even going as far as to act very sweet and more pliable even in front of his colleagues, but upon his guests leaving his home-- not before offering him various goodbyes and a few hugs and kisses which were the norm between them-- the younger man’s attitude suddenly went on a giant three-hundred sixty, nearly giving him a whiplash due to the sudden shift in his temperature.

“And don’t ever come back.” Ekko murmured on the sofa where he was currently sitting with a tight form, looking vindictively at the door he just closed after waving goodbye to the last of his guests. From his direction on the doorway he turned to the frowning teen, his colleagues nearly ended up seeing Ekko’s change in stance and annoyed look. And as much as he loves Ekko, the last thing he needed is to have his prying colleague’s on his ass, hounding him for some explanation for the rude treatment. 

“Ekko, seriously. What’s the matter?” He asked as he watched his young lover glare at him from a distance. The young teenager merely huffed and frowned, causing his forehead to furrow before turning away from him. He pursed his lips, concerned but still willing to wait for his younger lover to open up to him on his own accord. “Come on now, did I do something for you to glare at me like that?” He tentatively walked towards the direction of the younger teen, intending to approach his lover as tentatively as he could. His past experiences with his previous fights with Ekko pretty much told him how even the slightest of reactions could cause him to blow out of proportion, and the last thing he needed is for the other man to walk out of their conversation without even trying to fix what’s inside his mind.

Visibly he saw Ekko tense, before standing up from his position and turning away, much like a petulant cat to its owner. He would have chuckled, had he not known that doing so would only make the smaller teen yell at him. “Nothing, you’re too stupid to understand anyway.” Ekko blurted out, walking out from him, probably heading towards their shared bedroom located on the second floor of the house. 

He sighed as he followed after the younger man, stopping him in the middle of the stairway. “Ekko, I’m not a seer, and therefore I can’t read what’s on your mind. So please just kindly tell me what’s upsetting you already?” He grabbed the boy’s arm, forcing his young lover to face his way. Which was a wrong thing to do seeing as the patented look that used to grace the brown-eyed teen’s face turned steely, and he found himself being the recipient of a hard boiled glare. Inwardly he felt a slight annoyance started to brew within him, but knowing that getting irritated at this situation is less likely to help him, he tried to push it down as much as he could.

“I said. It was nothing. So fucking let me go.” Ekko started to flail his arm, pulling away from him. He on the other hand merely sighed as he kept on holding on, clenching tightly at the other boy’s arm. Ekko winced a bit at his tight hold, and he loosen his grip as to allow blood to flow back into the teen’s hand, but still denying his young lover the freedom to walk away from him.

“Ekko, please. Just tell me.” Ekko’s eyes narrowed into slits, and the frown that marred his face turned all the more vindictive. With his eyes glaring daggers, his young lover hissed at him. “I said; nothing! Let me go!” Ekko started to throw a fit, roughly trying to escape from his hold, frowning and glaring up at him.

Finally having lost the control in his emotions, Ezreal lets go of his grip of the young man. “Whatever, have it your way!” Slowly he walked down, this time leaving the white haired boy to watch him leave. Or he would have, had Ekko not suddenly shouted in annoyance from behind him, causing him to stop from his descent down the staircase. “How could you be so clueless?! Stupid!” Then he heard a loud smash, he turned around quickly, only to see Ekko’s hand through the wall. 

Did the fucking brat just punched my wall?! Was the first thing that crossed in his mind in irritation as he stared at his young lover from the distance, then he huffed and leered at the white haired teen. He knows that he should have checked the state of his wall; any sane homeowner probably would do, but that’s the last thing on his mind as of the moment. “What the hell are you saying?!” He shouted back, clearly pissed at how his lover is acting. He even had the audacity to punch his wall! 

Ekko shook his head, running down the stairs. “You let women walk over you!” The boy exclaimed, hands flailing. Acting like a headless chicken and continuously motioning towards the direction of the door from where they didn’t really entirely missed his colleagues-- who he might note that some managed to land a kiss or two on his face, the flurry of movement and trying hard to dodge as much social interaction as he could, pretty much made him forget any experience with his co-workers.

“Huh?” He stared at the young man in front of him still raising a storm with his flailing, then suddenly it hit him. And finally he understood where the anger was coming from. “You’re jealous.” He drawled, and a slight smile suddenly appeared across his face as he watched his young lover turned beet red at the statement, it was probably a mix of embarrassment and anger, he’s never too sure, but it would make sense if his young lover had been jealous of some woman after seeing his other half get kissed by some random person. 

But of course, Ekko would not be Ekko if he didn’t act like a brat about it. Not that he minds, despite of the contrary he does enjoy every reaction he could get from his young lover. They call him odd for it, and even a masochist by some of his other colleagues, because no normal guy would enjoy seeing their lover angry, but not him.

“No, I’m not!” Ekko stalked towards the living room again, obviously trying to run away from him. He sighed softly as he followed the hot-headed boy. “Yes, you are.” He continued, almost in sing-song manner, as he watched his lover jump into the sofa, frowning deeply at him. “Shut your mouth up, I’m not! And don’t change the subject!” Ekko hid his face with a pillow as he groaned in frustration.

Ezreal started to laugh this time, seeing his lover make a fit about some girl that is making him feel threatened; he can’t help it but feel touched and oddly aroused. In response he felt his dick twitch from his pants, as if summoned by the mere thought of Ekko’s jealousy. He gulped as he tried to control his hormones down, they’re still in the middle of the fight, if he wanted to end up getting laid today, he’ll have to approach his lover with as much caution, Ekko might be young and is not into killing people but he does know how to castrate somebody.

He leaned in wrapping his arms around Ekko’s waist, pulling him up to sit down. “Let go of me.” Ekko huffed, as he continued to hide his face. “Is it one of the girls I work with? The one who had been very clingy?” Ezreal waited for Ekko’s reaction, and based on the silence he knew his guess was right. He chuckled a bit at this.

“Okay, hear me out here. We only work together E, that’s my only connection with her, if you want; I’ll tell her to fuck off and never come near me again.” Slowly he peeled the pillow out of his lover’s face, smiling gently as Ekko looked up at him. “I don’t need anybody else, as long as I have you.” He smirked a bit, leaning in to kiss Ekko’s neck then slowly making his way up to his ears. “And seeing you jealous like this--” He nibbled gently at Ekko’s ear, making the younger boy shiver, “--is seriously turning me on.” He whispered sensually, grinning at the very red boy right infront of him.

“You’re such a pervert.” Ezreal felt himself being pushed away, and Ekko was still frowning at him. He only chuckled at this leaning closer towards the younger teen, grabbing the boy by the shoulders, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Ekko gasped and tried to push him away once again, but soon he felt Ekko melt into the kiss, kissing back as sloppily as well. 

Ezreal pushed his young lover down, pinning him to the sofa. “You’re way too cute, E.” He smirked as he pulled away from the liplock, now grinding his growing erection against his lover, showing him how much he wants him right now. He heard a sensual moan emitting from the boy beneath him, causing his dick to twitch in more excitement. “Ez...” Ekko moaned out, hands above his head, Ezreal gulped slowly, feeling his lust starting to overcome his body as he got more aroused at the scene before him.

“Yes, baby?” He leaned down again, letting go of Ekko’s shoulders as he kissed him passionately, his hands started to roam around the other boy’s nimble and willing body, tracing every nook and cranny that he could touch, enjoying the heat and the reactions that Ekko gave with every press of the pad of his fingertips. 

Ekko gave out a pleased sigh as he wrapped his arms around Ezreal’s neck, pulling his head closer to let the older man do as he pleases. “I fucking hate you.” Ekko moaned once more as Ezreal nibbled at a sensitive part of his neck, smirking again at Ekko’s word, he slowly trailed down his hand towards Ekko’s crotch, gently palming at it through the clothing that separates his hand from his lover’s flesh. “Hmm, if you hate me that much, why would you have a boner right now?” He continued to palm Ekko’s groin, watching as the white haired boy squirm and moan at his every touch.

“S--shut the fuck up.” Ekko groaned again, arousal evident all over his face. He hummed in response and merely continued to attack his lover's neck, making sure to leave a big hickey on that sweet spot of his. He nibbled at it for the last time before making his way down Ekko’s chest, lifting up the shirt the boy was wearing, he quickly divested the smaller man of his upper clothes. Throwing them somewhere in the general direction of nowhere, not even bothering to check where it landed. He then gently traced his lover's erect nipples, drawing circles above the sensitive knobs. 

He watched in delight as Ekko moaned and gasped, getting more aroused by the second. Leaning in, he felt Ekko’s hand grab his hair in his fist, forcing him to look up at Ekko who was now looking back at him. “Wait, I haven’t taken a shower yet.” Ekko breathed out harshly. And once again he merely ignored his lover’s words as he started to lick and play with the white haired teen’s completely erect nipples.

“Do I look like I care?” One hand started to unbutton the younger boy’s pants, as the other hand continues to twist and pull at the other free nipple. Ekko groaned and panted, holding tighter at Ezreal’s hair. “Ugh, stop that...” Ekko looked embarrassed and it was too cute for him to resist, he’d swallow this boy whole if he could. 

“Relax baby, seriously it’s okay.” He cooed at the younger boy, pushing down his pants along with his boxers, exposing the younger man’s erection completely. Not wanting to miss the show, he pulled away to have a better view of his lover’s naked body. “Beautiful as ever, my love.” He leaned back down again, wrapping his hand around the boy’s cock, slowly pumping him, tugging him, teasing him with his hand. “Ezreal...” Ekko breathed out, head pushed back as he continued his ministrations at the boy’s nipple.

More. More. He thought darkly. He wants more of his reactions, he started to trail his tongue down to Ekko’s lower region, tracing every inch of his muscled abdomen, down to Ekko’s thighs. He grabbed a leg, gently pushing it up and placing it on his shoulder, he looked back at Ekko who was now staring at him with heated eyes. He smiled at his lover, spreading kisses all over his inner thigh, then slowly making his way towards his erection. 

There was precum already emitting from his lover’s dick, and he was amazed at how hard he was. “So cute.” He commented as he wrapped his lips around the tip of Ekko’s member. Ekko moaned long and hard at this, and Ezreal watched in amazement, slowly bobbing his head up and down, while thumbing at his lover’s balls, stroking them gently, making sure to give his lover as much pleasure he could take.

Ekko gave out a long sensual moan, eyes shut as he continued to bob his head, licking and sucking at his lover’s eager dick, he smirked lightly at the noise that Ekko was giving him, and he started to bob his head faster, licking at the precum that was building up from the tip. “Enjoying my treatment, love?” He murmured as he pulled away and started to pump his lover’s cock slowly. Finally having enough of the foreplay, slowly he licked his way down towards Ekko’s little hole. He felt Ekko squirm at this, trying to move away. “Stop! God, I haven’t showered! Remember?!” Ekko gasped, sitting up as he tried to push him away.

Ezreal laughed again, then slowly pushed Ekko back down, smirking at him. “Baby, please, it’s fine.” He started to play with Ekko’s dick again by trailing his tongue from the base up to the tip, he watched as Ekko slowly relaxed himself and watched him with lust filled eyes. Then to continue what he was planning to do so, he pushed his lover’s buttcheeks apart slowly revealing his puckered hole.

Ekko gasped at the contact, arching his back and seemingly torn between wanting more of his ministrations, or shying away from him. “Noooo...” The white haired man whined as Ezreal trailed his tongue all over his lover’s hole, smearing saliva around the rim. He smirked as he pushed his tongue in, as his hand continued to pump his lover’s dick slowly, Ekko continued to gasp and moan as he started to squirm under Ezreal’s touch.

Ekko spreads his legs further to give Ezreal better access of his ass. “Ezreal… Wait..” Ekko started to make louder noises and that’s where he knew that his lover was close to cumming. “Go ahead, E, cum for me.” He continued his ministrations on Ekko’s dick and behind, thrusting his tongue into his lover’s hole, taking full advantage of the better angle that the young man gave him.

With a few more strokes of his lover’s dick, he felt Ekko cum hard into his hand. He smiled, pulling away from his lover’s behind, leaving a trail of saliva as he did so. “Good boy.” He praised, his voice gravely and husky. He brought his hand up into his lips and licked the cum off of it. “You taste so good, love.”

Ekko moaned from his splayed position by the sofa, too tired and too sated to make any other reaction but to breathlessly pant. The afternoon light from the window illuminated his body in oranges and hues, and making him look as if he was glowing. It truly is a beautiful sight, one that he wouldn't mind seeing for the rest of his life.

Ezreal felt his dick twitch from his dress pants, reminding him that while his lover has already reached his climax, he’s still pretty far from doing so. “We’re nowhere near done, love.” His voice filled with lust and heat. He grabbed Ekko by the waist, gently helping the boy sit up. Ekko looked at him, still looking a bit tired. “Fucking perverted old man.” Ekko teased him, and it says something about the white haired teen’s character as well when he didn’t even give as much as a sound of protest when he went and positioned the boy into his lap. 

Ezreal simply started to attack the boy's neck again, gently massaging Ekko’s ass as he felt the younger boy fumble with his pants, pushing it back down along with his boxers to reveal his aching erection, Ekko gave out a shaky breath as he continued to abuse that sweet spot in his neck. But being the stubborn ass that Ekko was, he didn’t let Ezreal to take full initiative in this session.

Simple strokes around his dick, that’s what made Ezreal stop with his attacks on Ekko’s nape. He groaned long and hard wanting badly to gain release, he stared lustfully at Ekko as the boy continued to stroke him, he was so hard it was starting to get painful, oh god how much he wants this boy. “You’re so fucking hard Ez...” Ekko whispered, seducing him even further, Ekko may be young but damn he knows how to stir him up so badly. He grunted, pushing his lips towards Ekko, as he reached for the boy’s ass spreading Ekko’s buttcheeks gently, Ekko hummed, leaning against him as he helped him position his erect dick against his lover’s awaiting puckered hole.

Still very wet from his saliva and his dick flowing with precum they were both very ready for this, slowly he guided Ekko down onto his dick, moaning softly as the familiar tightness and warmth that Ekko’s ass provided him enveloped his dick and welcomed him with open arms. Ekko groaned loudly, clinging his arms around his neck, looking straight at Ezreal with half-lidded eyes. “So big...” The younger one murmured, hugging his neck tighter as he finally, completely sank into him.

Ezreal gave out a pleased sigh, holding Ekko by the waist, as he urged him to slowly move. “You are too sexy for your own good, E.” He flirted at his young lover, gently kissing him now, hands tracing his body, taking his sweet time with every slow and calculated thrust. Ekko gasped, knowing that he must have hit his prostate he smirked a bit, gently tugging at his lower lip. “Feels good?” He asked, starting to pick up his pace, thrusting upwards in a consistent rhythm. 

Ekko simply nodded, moving in time with his every move, his lover’s eyes were shut tight, and mouth were slightly agape. God, it was the most beautiful view he could ever wish for. He groaned as Ekko suddenly picked up his pace, bouncing faster into his dick, he watched in amusement and delight as Ekko continued to ride him. “More Ez, h-hurry.” Ekko moaned out, his dick completely hard again signalling his arousal returning back to him; he felt it rub against his chest as he continued to thrust upwards towards his lovers tight little hole.

Ezreal grunted, nodding as he stopped Ekko from bouncing to wrap his legs around his waist, Ekko whined, pouting at him with pleading eyes. “Relax baby.” He chuckled a bit at how cute Ekko was acting. Slowly he pushed Ekko back on the sofa, getting on top of his lover, burying his face against Ekko’s neck, he lifted his lover’s legs further his torso to get a better angle, then he started thrusting again. He got deeper and went faster than before, he was enjoying every inch of Ekko’s body as he continued to pound into him.

“Fuck! Ezreal, there!” Ekko suddenly threw his head back, wrapping his arms tighter around his neck. Ezreal smiled, watching his lover lose his mind completely in ecstasy, he did what he was told and continued to abuse that sensitive spot of the younger man. He could feel Ekko’s walls clamping down on his dick, getting tighter by the second, he knew it was a sign that Ekko was nearing his climax again.

He leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it greedily as he continued to thrust. Ekko wailed loudly under his ministrations, wrapping his legs around Ezreal, keeping him in place. He started to chant his name, begging him for more. “Ez.. Ez..” Ekko would whimper and moan, he was a total wreck by now and Ezreal loved every second of it.

Ezreal was also at his limit, but he wanted take more time with making love with Ekko so hesitantly he pulled out, panting as he pushed his tongue into his lover’s mouth, initiating a French kiss. Ekko whined despite of this, “Why did you stop?” Ekko asked as he pulled away from the kiss, he leaned against Ekko, whispering darkly. “ You can’t cum yet E… Now get on your hands and knees.” He ordered, eyes glistening with dominance and control.

Ekko gulped a bit and did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees, lifting his ass as high as he could, he smirked a bit as he positioned his dick again, entering with a wet sound, he leaned down to hug his lover from behind, thrusting once again. The squelching of their bodies merged together filled the living room, creating a symphony of eroticism toppled with the sounds of their combined pants and Ekko’s gutteral moans. He reveled in it, enjoying the power of being the only one capable of bringing his young lover into the brink.

A quick look at the windows told him that it was starting to get dark, have they been at it for that long? He didn’t really pay much attention about the time, but from their position he could see the sun about to set from the window near them. 

He could feel the pleasure building up again, and he started to grunt loudly into Ekko’s ear, as he began to whisper sweet nothings to the young man’s ears, “You’re the one—the only one—that I want, love.” Hands started to roam around his lover’s body, thrusting deeper and faster, eyes shut as he tried to concentrate on only giving Ekko the pleasure he deserves. Ekko, nearly breathless, gripped tightly at the sofa’s edges, mouth agape as he continued to moan out, tears in his eyes as he was again close to his climax.

Ezreal was nearing his climax too, still he continued to whisper more words of love and adoration towards Ekko, “I’ve gotten everything I wanted, Ekko, but then it wasn’t everything I wanted anymore. I just wanted you.” He said, arms lifting Ekko, making him stand in his knees, continuous thrusting made Ekko started to see white and quite delirious with pleasure. “Ezreal.. I--” breathlessly Ekko angled his face to face Ezreal, motioning for a kiss, which Ezreal obliged to, he kissed his lover passionately, his thrusting becoming more wild and a bit out of rhythm. He was so close, they both were.

With a few more thrust from behind, without him even touching the younger man, Ekko climaxed into the sofa, Ezreal continued kissing him as he too was so close, he panted as he went deeper and made more erratic thrusts, when finally he reached his own climax. Slowly they both rode their climaxes together, Ezreal still thrusting, spurting every last drop of his cum into Ekko’s ass, and Ekko breathlessly panting into Ezreal’s lips, moaning out his lover’s name in ecstasy.

Panting hard he held his lover in place, hugging him close to his chest, “Oh, Ekko...” gently he spread kisses around Ekko’s back humming a bit at the feeling of completion, he heard Ekko take a deep breath, relaxing against him as they both watched the sunset from the window. “I’m still mad you know.” Ekko whispered softly, pulling away from him, letting his now limp dick slip out of the boy. “Really?” Ezreal tilted his head, staring at his lover with pleased eyes, Ekko simply looked away, collecting his clothes, obviously hiding away his embarrassment. 

Ezreal inwardly chuckled, as he also fixed himself up, “You have always been such a bad liar, E.” and with that Ekko frowned at him, but not with the same menace as before, but with innocence and glazed with love. He smiled sweetly at his younger lover, pulling him to his lap again, wrapping his arms around him, then kissing his forehead. “I love you so much, Ekko.” He said, gently caressing his lover’s back, “There really is no need to feel that way..” He carefully added, noting that saying the word jealous might cause the young boy to shy away again.

Ekko sighed, leaning his head against Ezreal’s shoulder, frown now gone, and also tired from the love making. “Yeah I-- I do too.. And yeah, yeah, I’m over it.” Ekko said not looking at him, hiding his face against his neck. He chuckled this time, when suddenly Ekko stood up from his lap, shivering. “Ekko? What’s wrong?” He stared at the boy with concern, then Ekko blushed as he looked back at him. “You came inside?!” Ekko asked, exasperated and frowning again. “Well, um--” “Damn it Ez! It’s hard to clean up you know?!” Ekko then walked away from him, running towards the bathroom.

He scratched his head, shaking his head, well there goes the few minutes of peace that they had, he stood up as well following behind Ekko, “Let me help you then.” He suggested jokingly, he expected more screaming and got a bit shocked that Ekko only frowned at him from the bathroom, blush prominent. “Fine.” Ekko said, opening the bathroom for him, and my god he was naked again, he stared at Ekko for a while not knowing what to do.

“Are you going to help me or not?” Ekko asked, getting inside the shower area, Ezreal gulped knowing where this was leading to, he immediately removed all of his clothes and got into the shower with his lover, and let’s just say there was plenty more for Ekko to clean after that.

\---

On one of the rare occasions where Luxanna had enough time to grace him with her ever brilliant presence, instead of their usual dinner from their favorite restaurant, he instead found himself preparing food and drinks for three on his condo’s spacey kitchen. His almost-twin asked him about it on the phone, curious and just as amused. But he insisted that she go to his place instead of their normal meeting place. And he was not disappointed, because around 6:30 in the morning the doorbell to his condominium rang, signaling that someone is waiting by the door. 

He was supposed to clean his hand, fully intent to open the door himself, but someone beat him to it. “I’ll get it,” Ekko, his younger lover said softly, giving him an eye roll before walking into the front door of his condo. “Just continue working on that, god knows that if I manage that they’ll just turn into mush.”

He chuckled, shaking his head, “Thanks, love.” Before turning his attention back to the food before him. When he’s deemed them ready he placed them on a silver tray, walking towards the living room, he called out. “Food’s ready.” 

“What the hell is that?” Was what he heard instead. A question that usually rang when guests arrive in his condo. He looked up from his position. Quickly putting down the tray on the table, he went to inspect the reason for his companion’s query.

He chuckled as he approached the woman from where the question came from, giving her a faint kiss on the cheeks in greeting. Ekko’s already gone from the living-room, probably cooped up in their shared bedroom to fix something, or to change his clothes after leaving Luxanna by herself in the livingroom. His young lover should have known than to leave the woman alone by herself, she does love to pry.

Lux stood there staring at Ekko’s indent from the wall, but this time there was something different about it. He framed it and even labeled it. “It’s my lover’s greatest masterpiece, cute right?” He jokingly said, crossing his arms as he stood next to Lux, a mischievous smile gracing his lips.

Lux suddenly laughed out loud, taking out her phone as she took pictures of the said ‘piece of art’. “Oh god, that’s priceless! I’m instagramming this shit!” Lux giggled, when suddenly Ekko came down from their room dressed in his school uniform, looking really flustered. “Ez! I told you to get that fixed already!” Ekko barked at him, red in the cheeks and embarrassment written all over his face as he watched Lux smirk at him. “God, you two are disgustingly too cute.” Lux remarked, slowly making her way down the stairs.

Ekko faced Ezreal, whispering under his breath. “I told you I’ll pay for it! But-- not now since it’s way too expensive!” He continued to pout at him, making Ezreal smile. “And I told you, until then I’m gonna keep it framed for everyone to see.” He whispered back, watching as his young lover frowned desperately in return. “Oh come on, I said I was sorry!” The boy walked down the stairs, following Lux. “And you! I saw you take a picture! Delete it now!” Ekko exclaimed running after the blonde haired woman, who was now sitting casually at one of his sofa’s.

Lux simply shrugged, sipping one of the drinks he’s prepared for them, not handing her phone to Ekko just like the white haired student demanded that she do. “Over your dead body, honey.” She smirked, as she showed Ekko the posted version of the ‘piece of art’ in her Instagram account. Ekko groaned upon seeing it, staring at the post.

The picture was posted for thousands to see, and Ekko could read the post the blonde woman wrote. Look at this idiot, framing his lover’s punch in the wall. Disgustingly cute right? Ezreal stood next to Ekko, looking at the post along with him, seeing people from his group of friends comment on it and liking it a few minutes in just after posting it. “Nice one, Lux.” He remarked with a smirk, checking his phone as well to share the same post.

Ekko groaned besides him, facepalming, “Just-- whatever, I don’t care anymore.” The white haired boy grabbed Ezreal by the arm, not before grabbing a piece or two of the sandwich that he made for them, leading him out of the condo, “Come on, take me to school I’m going to be late.” Ekko huffed, walking out of the their home. 

“Yeah, wait a second.” He turned to his friend who was still sitting at his sofa casually using her phone. “I’ll be taking Ekko to school, make yourself at home, but don’t cause too much trouble, please.” He said at the blonde as he searched for his keys. Lux simply motioned her hand into a shooing motion.

He went back to Ekko, who was standing next to his car, he smiled at him watching his lover sigh. “Come on.” Ekko got in the car, and so did he, he started the engine when suddenly Ekko handed something to him. “There. Something I made for this stupid project of mine.” Ezreal raised an eyebrow, gently holding the small rounded metal object in his hands.”What is it?” Ezreal asked, looking at the object closer, Ekko leaned towards him, pressing a hidden button at the item, it suddenly shifted from a ball into a bracelet, and it wasn’t just a simple metal bracelet, it had symbols of bones, artifacts and the like, and each symbol shined a certain shade of yellow, that gave a beautiful contrast against the dark shade of the metal edges. 

Ezreal stared at it for a while, blinking a bit. “You hate it?” Ekko murmured, slouching back into his seat, Ezreal looked at him smiling as he puts the bracelet on, and it fits him perfectly. What kind of kid can make such an amazing pair of bracelet? He inwardly thought, Grinning from ear to ear, he leaned in to kiss Ekko’s temple. “Thank you, this is amazing.” He gently patted Ekko on the head, ruffling his hair slightly. Ekko gave him a smug look, “Of course it is, I made it myself!” Ekko proudly announced.

Chuckling, he gently pulled Ekko into his lap, wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s waist. “Well, aren’t I the luckiest man in the world.” Ezreal leaned towards Ekko’s lips, kissing the white haired boy sweetly, Ekko hummed softly at the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ezreal’s neck, legs in either side of Ezreal’s thighs, gently twirling a bundle of blond hair. They stayed lip locked for a few minutes, until Ekko initiated a deeper kiss, leaning in, slowly grinding himself at him, Ezreal smirked a bit, hands travelling from Ekko’s waist up towards the inside of the young man’s uniform, tracing circles around his lover’s bare skin.

Ekko sighed softly, increasing the friction by rolling his hips against Ezreal’s crotch. Ezreal suddenly pulled away from the kiss, staring at Ekko with a lopsided smile, “Hush love, we can’t, you’ll be late for school.” Ezreal watched as his lover continued to grind against him, obviously not listening to him. “Just, one quick one.” Ekko murmured, leaning towards him again initiating for another kiss, Ezreal simply sighed, smiling a bit as he grinded back against his lover, earning him a sensual moan. 

Fuck, he inwardly cursed as he started to feel himself get hard as well. Giving up to the lust, he kissed Ekko back deeply, hands lifting up the younger man’s uniform, hands reaching for his nipples. Ekko breathed out sharply as he tugged and pinched at the sensitive knobs, Ekko looked at him lustfully. “Come on, hurry up.” Dark skinned hands started to unbutton his dress shirt, then said hands eagerly traced every inch of his chest down to his abs, he continued to dry hump against Ekko as they continued to feel each other up, hands all over each other’s bodies.

Pulling away from the lip lock he pushed back the driver’s seat to give them more space to continue, Ekko leaned down into the seat then pulled him closer by the collar, “That eager eh?” He teased the boy, unbuckling his pants as he watched the other did as well, “Shut up, It’s your fault anyway.” Ekko wrapped his arms around his neck again, pulling him to another passionate kiss, “Mine? All I did was kiss you..” He smirked at the kiss, reaching for a compartment in the car, knowing that they’ve done this several times before, keeping lube in the car for ‘emergency’ uses was pretty mandatory.

He continued to kiss Ekko while he held the lube in his hand, then Ekko pulled away from the kiss, frowning slightly; already completely naked from the waist down, he still had his uniform on but all of the buttons were off, making him look rather erotic and more arousing to the eyes, he took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down, dick twitching from the sight alone.

Ezreal watched as his young lover spread his legs wider for him, he poured the lube into his hands, rubbing it together to make it warmer, then slowly he positioned his finger into his lover's eager puckered hole, with a slow push Ekko hissed slightly, eyes shut as he pressed a finger in. He watched lovingly at his lover, thrusting his finger in and out making sure to loosen him properly and to coat his entrance completely. Another finger was added, making a scissoring motions in effort to loosen the rim, he smirked at Ekko as he gave out a needy moan.

“Hurry up, I’m used to it already.” Ekko continued to frown at him, reaching for something in his pants pockets, he saw the boy pull out a condom from his wallet, and with a smirk he couldn’t help it but comment on that. “That prepared? Did you plan this or something?” He joked, removing his fingers from his lover’s hole, watching it twitch and pulse.

Ekko ignored his teasing as the young boy opened the condom wrapper, taking the latex out and position it around Ezreal’s dick, he smirked again gently caressing the boy’s head as he placed the protection in. “You really hate it when I cum in you, huh?” He dive back into Ekko, spreading his young lover’s leg’s further then pushing back his buttcheeks to look at his awaiting hole.

The teen rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around his neck, “I don’t mind, ugh-- it’s just a hassle to clean.” The boy murmured, landing soft kisses in his mouth which he returned gladly, slowly he pushed his dick into the boy’s entrance watching his lover wince in slight pain, slowly he continued to thrust himself into him, holding his young lover by the waist, groaning in pleasure at how tight and warm the young man felt around his pulsing dick.

Ekko breathed out sharply upon the intrusion, moaning as he slowly tried to accommodate his large git. Frowning and moaning desperately as he tried to pull him for more. He shook his head, and gently kissed the boy’s cheeks then up to his ears, smirking slightly. “This what you wanted?” He jerked his hips a bit teasing the boy by not completely going deep, Ekko whined, clinging one leg towards his torso, staring at him with heated eyes, “Don’t… fuck, make me say it.” Ekko trying to rock his lower body as well. But Ezreal held him in place, and started to move, but not like how he knows the young man likes, but only with shallow thrusts, just enough to let the boy know what he wants to hear.

Panting, Ekko started to grab at Ezreal’s back, clinging at him as he begged with his eyes, “Fuck you, Ez...” Ekko moaned, as he continued to thrust shallowly, “Come on love, say it.” He teased, taking an erect nipple into his mouth, further frustrating the younger teen beneath him. He saw Ekko throw his head back in pleasure, moaning out his name, “Fuck Ezreal, just fuck me hard already!” The boy exclaimed, clawing roughly at his back. Smirking he suddenly pulled out then thrusted back in, this time with much more intensity.

Ekko screamed out, tearing up at the sudden pleasure surging through his spine, “Ezreal...” He cried out, Ezreal then covered his mouth making a hushing sound, “As much as I love your screams… I wouldn't really want Lux or any of our neighbors to know what we are doing here.” He continued to pick up his pace, thrusting deeply and rather harshly into his younger lover’s eager body, sweat slightly developing from his forehead despite from the aircondition his car was providing them.

Muffled screams emitted from his young lover, urging him to get more aroused and go in a little more deeper, hitting that spot that makes his partner scream in ecstasy, “Ez...” Ekko stared right at him with teary eyes, mouth agape, and a slight drool trailing from his lips. Ezreal licked his lower lip, as he watched his lover lick his hand that covered the boy's mouth. “Fuck, Ekko…” He pushed his hand a bit more rougher into his lover's mouth when he started to scream again.

“Hush, love.” He murmured, feeling the white haired student tighten up around him, he raised an eyebrow smirking a bit, “Getting turned on by this?” He pushed his hand a bit more, slightly hindering Ekko from breathing, Ekko gasped, eyes tightly shut as he continued the abusive thrusting, feeling his lover clamp around him tighter he started to feel the heat coil inside of his stomach, grunting as he lift the leg that his lover clinged on to him, to give him a better angle.

He groaned and with a few more thrust he watched as his lover suddenly gave out a really loud scream of his name, arching his back as he drooled lightly into his hand, cumming rather hard into both of their chests. Ekko continued to shiver and pant after reaching his ending, covering his eyes with his forearm, eyes closed as he tried to recover, while Ezreal continued to thrust inside the young man’s willing body, feeling himself get closer and closer with every move. “You did well, love…” He groaned once again, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover's waist, bracing himself for his own climax, cumming as he kept thrusting, riding out his own orgasm.

They stayed there, still connected as he panted slightly, leaning his forehead towards his lover’s. “Want to ditch school, love?” He asked gently peeling his lovers forearm from his eyes, Ekko laughed slightly, then leaned in to kiss him gently. “Who are you and what did you do to my Ezreal?” Ekko teasingly asked, still panting beneath him, looking like he’s just run a marathon. Ezreal rolled his eyes, before planting another kiss on Ekko’s beautiful lips. “It’s friday anyway, my little genius could live without one day of school, right?” He added, slowly pulling out from his lover, quickly and deftly disposing of the used condom into the small garbage bag inside the car. His nose crinkled a bit at this, but he merely gave himself the small reminder to change it later once he’s got the time.

Ekko hummed, “What about Lux? Don’t you two have plans?” He asked, leaning his head on his shoulder, Ezreal held him close, cleaning up the mess his lover left on both of their chests. “I’ll ditch her as well, text her that I have an emergency at work.” He said, relaxing at the warmth that his lover provided. Ekko laughed, then nodded. “Yeah? Then let’s do it!” Ekko exclaimed, looking really happy at the thought of ditching school to come with him.

Ezreal rolled his eyes a bit, planting another kiss on Ekko’s luscious lips. Kissing him slowly, then sensually, making sure to savour the taste of every inch of Ekko’s mouth, before pulling away to nibble at the young man’s lower lip. “Let’s get going?” He murmured smirking, feeling his lover’s hard-on pressing against him again. “Yeah...” Ekko breathed out, suddenly dazed by his not so innocent kisses. He smiled, letting the boy off of the driver’s seat then helping each other dress up.

“Breakfast, first?” He asked, starting to drive the car out of the building, he smiled gently at Ekko who nodded simply. “Yeah, I’m starving”.

Ekko ditched school that day, and he in return ditched Lux which was pretty much means he’s gonna have to pay for it later. He could already tell, going by the way his phone continued to vibrate throughout their small trip. But after a small text explaining the situation, and offering a bit of apology, he proceeded to turn off his phone. He doesn’t mind though, he just wants to be with his lover for now, spend more time with him and make more memories together. He always wondered if this is what it really means to fall in love; doing things with the one that matters, even the simple ones. He’s not sure, but as he took a glimpse at his lover from the side who was also looking at him (they both smiled at each other at the same time, and aren’t they just adorable? Lux would totally be puking if she were to see them) he thought that yeah, this is it. This is what true love really is.


End file.
